Banana Cake
by Kaorei
Summary: "Every day at four in the afternoon, a boy would sit at the table near the window, order a banana cake, eat the bananas only, then leave not too long after. I always wondered why he never ate the cake." Happy birthday to the Kagamines!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>B<strong>anana **C**ake

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

"The usual."

"Right."

After telling my customer that I would be right back with his food, I left his table to go to the back to pick up his order.

"It's him," I simply said. He was pretty famous around here. Everyone knew about the boy who always came at this specific hour, so the staff always made sure that no one sat in that chair around that time. The workers in the kitchen also always had his usual order ready, so that when he'd arrive, he'd get it in no time.

"One banana cake coming right up!" exclaimed a bubbly girl with stylish green hair. Gumi was a good friend of mine who worked part time at this little café just like me. She worked in the kitchen and was often praised for being such a great cook.

When she finished preparing his dish, she handed it to me with a big smile on her face.

"I put extra bananas in there because I know he likes that," she laughed. "Why does he order this every time if he doesn't eat the cake?"

I took the plate out of her hands and walked through the door saying, "I have no idea."

You're probably wondering how he eats the bananas separately in a banana cake. In this café, they're different, which explains why we're so popular. Our banana cakes have two layers of vanilla cake, and in between, banana pieces and vanilla frosting. The boy only eats the middle, leaving out the cake.

When I reached his table, I placed the cake in front of him, smiling.

"Here you go," I said. "Anything else?"

He separated the cake and the plantain with his spoon, took a spoonful of little banana pieces and allowed the fruity goodness to enter his mouth. He licked his lips in satisfaction, "Nope. Thanks."

And it was like this every single time.

Every day at four in the afternoon, a boy would sit at the table near the window, order a banana cake, eat the bananas only, then leave not too long after. I always wondered why he never ate the cake.

"Maybe he just doesn't like sweets? Maybe that's why he only eats the bananas?"

"Then why doesn't he just buy a whole batch of it? There's a market right across the street."

"Good point. You know what I find cute about him though?" Gumi asked me, switching subjects, while I waited for her to finish preparing his order. "He always asks for you."

"That's not cute, that's _creepy_," I said, faking shivers.

She laughed, "Remember that time Miku gave him his cake?"

"Oh, how could I forget." He told her to go back into the kitchen and get me to serve it to him.

"He wants your attention."

"He does _not_," I scoffed. "I was the one who served him the very first time he came here. And since he comes in here every single day, at the same time since the day he first got here, he probably wants to keep it the exact same way. Same time, same table, same order, same waitress."

"If you say so," she laughed, and I glared at her. "You should go out with him. I kinda ship you two."

"_Excuse me_?" I was taken aback. "I'm perfectly fine being single, thank you."

"Come on, don't you think he's kinda cute?"

"Psh, no. I mean, what guy wears a _ponytail_? Pfft, really-" She gave me a look. "Okay, maybe a little. _A lot_ a little," Her smirk grew wider. "Fine, _yes_. But he looks like my brother. If I had one, that is."

"No one gives a crap about that. I mean, Gumiya and I look a lot alike."

"Good point." We laughed.

What would upset me though was how hard Gumi worked every day to make those cakes, only to get them right back. Although she was smiling, I could see the hurt in her eyes. It was such a sad sight to see; returning his unfinished food always was my least favorite part of the day.

So, one day, when I couldn't stand seeing her hurt anymore, I scolded him.

"The usua-"

"Shut up for a second, all right?!" I yelled, slamming my notepad on the table. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "My friend works super hard every day making your stupid banana cakes and I _hate_ seeing how sad she looks whenever I bring back your unfinished dessert! She may not show it, but I know her too well, and let me tell you; _it hurts her as much as it hurts me_. Do you have any idea how much I hate bringing back your unfinished dessert?! Why do you _never_ eat them?! You know, there's a market right across the street that sells your stupid bananas, so go get them there if you aren't gonna eat her cakes, you… _you stupid banana head_."

Silence.

It was unbearable. The whole café probably had their eyes on us, considering how loud I was. Regardless, I still kept my angry face on.

I wasn't expecting him to laugh, however.

He was laughing loudly- and cutely, may I add- and I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I don't like cake," he smiled.

"…What?" I couldn't believe this. I just wanted to slap his stupid, smug face. "Then why do you-"

"I just wanted to get your attention. You know, stand out from everyone else so that you'd notice me."

"I…" I blushed. "Oh."

"Please tell your friend I'm sorry. But even so, I'd still like to order one."

"Right. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Rin, he's gone!" Miku called out to me.<p>

"Thank you!"

I'd usually go up to him to ask him if he needed anything else and if everything was okay, but I just couldn't face him after he confessed something like that. Right after I served him his dessert, I ran into the kitchen to avoid all contact with him.

"What happened between you two?" Gumi asked, smirking.

"To put it simply: you were right," I said, leaving the kitchen.

When I walked over to his table to clean it up, I noticed something different.

He ate the banana cake.

All of it.

Not only that, he also wrote something on a napkin.

**I'm Len, by the way. Dinner at 7?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN!**_

The title is terrible and uncreative. I'm sorry. I suck at titles. ;A; My first Vocaloid oneshot even though I've been in love with it for almost four years. I hope I did okay LOL.

Please review! :)


End file.
